Chance
by Seina Hanagata
Summary: Rukia seorang murid kelas satu di Karakura High School menyukai senpainya yang kelas tiga bernama Ichigo sejak MOS, tapi ternyata Ichigo telah mempunyai pacar. Bisakah Rukia menyatakan perasaannya sebelum Ichigo lulus?


Kesempatan. Masihkah ada kesempatan untukku? Masihkah ada kesempatan untuk aku mengatakan semuanya? Jika ada, aku ingin sekali menggunakannya! Walau hanya sesaat, akan ku lakukan yang terbaik untukmu! Untuk mengatakan bahwa aku suka padamu, senpai Ichigo!

* * *

**Change**

**Decslaimer:** Bleach it's Tite Kubo, Change it's Seina Hanagata

**Rate:** T

**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Pair:** RukiIchiHime

**Summary: **Rukia seorang murid kelas satu di Karakura High School menyukai senpainya yang kelas tiga bernama Ichigo sejak MOS, tapi ternyata Ichigo telah mempunyai pacar. Bisakah Rukia menyatakan perasaannya sebelum Ichigo lulus?

**Warning:** Gomen kalo ada kesamaan kisah dengan para readers karena ini mungkin bisa aja kejadian nyata, AU, sedikt typo mungkin, full of Rukia POV, rada cengeng de-el-el.

* * *

"Lihat, ada senpai Kaien Shiba!" teriak seorang perempuan yang diikuti oleh teriakan-teriakan lainnya sambil berebut untuk melihat keluar jendela. Ngapain sih anak-anak itu? Kurang kerjaan banget! Kataku sambil melihat mereka dan pergi keluar kelas.

"Rukia, ikut!" panggil Hinamori sambil berlari. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Aku dan Hinamori pergi keluar kelas untuk mencari udara yang segar tanpa ada yang berteriak setiap melihat senpai Kaien Shiba. Kaien Shiba adalah senpai yang menjadi pendamping kelasku saat MOS dulu. Dia memang cukup tampan, tapi aku tidak begitu menyukainya. Begitu juga Hinamori. Bahkan aku dan Hinamori menyebutnya 'senpai sejuta wanita' karena selalu ada yang berteriak saat dia lewat. Kaien Shiba sudah kelas tiga, jadi sebentar lagi dia pergi dari sekolah ini. Kasian sekali para perempuan itu.

"Rukia, lihat ada senpai Aizen!" kata Hinamori girang saat melihat kebawah. Aku menengok. Haha… senpai Aizen yang menjadi ketua OSIS di sekolahku sekarang. Dia dulu juga pernah beberapa kali ke kelasku saat MOS dan aku sudah tau sejak lama kalo Hinamori menyukainya. Hinamori masih memperhatikan senpai Aizen. Aku membalikkan badan, tapi aku melihat seseorang yang dari tadi kutunggu. Senang, pastinya. Tapi sedih juga saat tau dia bersama pacarnya. Dia melihat kearahku. Deg! Jantungku berdegup ga karuan. Aku membalikkan badan lagi.

"Senpai Ichigo…" kataku lirih. Hinamori melihat kebelakang,lalu melihatku.

"Dengan pacarnya!" kata Hinamori pelan. Aku mengangguk. Dulu, dia juga senpai MOS di kelasku. Saat itu aku sangat dekat dengannya. Dia kelas tiga. Dia sangat baik dan ramah, perhatian juga murah senyum. Tapi sekarang, aku tidak pernah lagi menyapanya. Sulit rasanya untuk bilang 'Hai, senpai Ichigo!' ato apalah yang lainnya. Aku menyukainya sejak ia menyapaku dulu. Bahkan saat disuruh membuat surat cinta, aku membuat surat untuknya. Saat itu, teman-temanku bilang ke dia kalo aku bikin surat untuknya. Dia meminta langsung suratnya ke aku, tapi sayang saat itu aku terlalu malu sampai aku bilang kalo surat itu bukan untuknya melainkan untuk senpai Kaien. Sejak saat itu, aku tidak pernah berbicara dengannya lagi. Seandainya aku masih punya kesempatan, akan kuberikan surat itu untuknya. Akan kukatakan bahwa aku menyukainya. Sekarang, semua sudah terlambat saat aku tau bahwa senpai Ichigo mempunyai pacar, yaitu senpai Orihime. Orihime juga kelas tiga. Aku tau bahwa dia adalah anggota Klub Lukis juga, sama sepertiku. Dan karena itu, senpai Ichigo selalu datang ke kelas lukis. Awalnya aku senang saat itu karena aku pikir senpai Ichigo datang untukku, tapi ternyata ia datang untuk senpai Orihime. Tak lama, aku keluar dari Klub Lukis karena sesak rasanya setiap melihat mereka.

"Rukia, mungkin Renji punya no hp senpai Aizen dan Ichigo! Dia anggota OSIS kan?" kata Hinamori membuyarkan lamunanku. Bener juga! Kenapa sama sekali ga kepikiran ya? Aku berlari ke kelas.

"Renji!" panggilku saat melihat Renji. Aku berjalan ketempatnya.

"Pinjem hp dong!" kata ku meminta.

"Buat apa?" Tanya Renji bingung karena aku biasanya ga pernah minjem hp orang.

"Mau ngirim lagu! Hehe…" kataku sambil merebut hp Renji dan berlari keluar kelas. Terlihat Hinamori yang baru mau masuk kelas.

"Dapet!" kataku sambil menunjukkan hp Renji. Wajah Hinamori tersenyum senang. Dengan cepat aku mencari nama Aizen dan Ichigo di phonebooknya. Aku dan Hinamori langsung mengeluarkan hp. Terlihat nama Aizen. Hinamori dengan cepat mencatatnya. Aku masih mencari nama Ichigo dan akirnya ku temukan juga. Dengan senang yang ga karuan, aku mencatatnya. Berhasil!

"Dah belom?" Tanya Renji yang entah sejak kapan ada di depanku. Aku mengangguk dan mengembalikan hpnya. Aku dan Hinamori masih terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Senpai Ichigo, it's show time! Kataku dalam hati.

* * *

Sampai beberapa hari, aku belum juga sms ke no senpai Ichigo. Aku ga berani. Setiap ingin sms, ntah kenapa seluruh keberanianku hilang dan muncul ketakutan bahwa ia tidak akan membalasnya. Aku hanya bisa memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Pengecut! Apa gunanya aku mendapatkan no hpnya jika tidak kugunakan sama sekali? Baka! Aku masih memperhatikan senpai Ichigo yang berada di seberang kelasku melalui jendela. Dia bersama dengan senpai Orihime. Aku kesal. Kenapa bukan aku? Kenapa harus senpai Orihime? Dia hanya menang putih dan rambut panjang aja! Ga lebih dari itu! Tiba-tiba terlintas sesuatu di otakku. Aku mengeluarkan hpku. Aku mencari nama senpai Ichigo. Setelah menemukannya, aku menelponnya dengan private number. Terlihat senpai Ichigo mengeluarkan hpnya. Saat itu juga, aku mematikannya. Senpai Ichigo terlihat bingung. Aku tersenyum senang. Mereka mulai berbicara lagi dan aku memisscallnya lagi masih dengan private number. Saat akan diangkat, aku mematikannya lagi.

"Hahaha… lucu banget!" kataku dengan sangat senang. Aku terus memisscallnya setiap mereka ingin bicara. Ga akan aku biarin! Harusnya aku yang disamping senpai Ichigo!

Saat malam tiba, aku mengirim sms kata-kata lucu. Berharap dia akan membalasnya. Saat terkirim, jantungku terus berdegup kencang. Aku terus menunggu balasan darinya, tapi tak ada satupun sms masuk ke hpku. Karena terlalu lama, tanpa sadar aku ketiduran.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Dengan cepat, aku bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Aku tidak membuka hpku sama sekali. Setelah mandi dan memakai seragam, aku mengambil hpku tanpa membukanya. Aku ga ingat sedikitpun bahwa aku masih menunggu balasan dari senpai Ichigo. Setelah makan, aku pergi ke sekolah. Saat sampai di sekolah, aku melihat senpai Ichigo di depanku sedang memarkir motornya. Tiba-tiba aku teringat bahwa aku masih menuggu balasannya. Aku membuka hpku. Berharap ada balasan darinya, tapi ternyata tidak ada balasan. Aku sedih. Kenapa dia tidak bertanya 'ini siapa?' ato apapun itu.

Aku tidak menyerah begitu aja. Aku terus sms dia macem-macem dan terus memisscallnya tanpa private number lagi. Tapi sedikitpun dia tidak di tanggepin! Aku jadi kesel sendiri. Dengan cepat, aku mengetik sebuah sms untuknya.

**To: Senpai Ichigo**

**Senpai, kalo senpai g suka ma aku blg ja! Jgn cuekin aku kya gni dong! Kn jd aku sndri yg bngung!**

Terkirim. Aku melihat senpai Ichigo membuka hpnya, tapi dibiarkan begitu aja. Ntah kenapa rasanya ingin sekali menangis sekencangnya. Tanpa kusadari, aku benar-benar sudah menangis. Senpai, segitu bencinya senpai sama aku sampai ga mau membalas sms ku sama sekali? Walau hanya satu huruf saja? Onegai senpai, balas satu kali saja! Onegai… harapku sambil terduduk di lantai kelas. Hinamori datang ketempatku.

"Rukia, kenapa?" Tanya Hinamori.

"Aku… aku ga tau harus gimana lagi biar senpai Ichigo memperhatikan aku lagi! Aku… aku udah ga sanggup lagi! Apa aku harus mati biar dia memperhatikanku lagi?" kataku sedikit pelan sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya. Hinamori memelukku dan mengusap kepalaku.

"Udah… jangan sedih lagi ya! Pokoknya ini yang pertama dan terakir kamu nangis buat dia, key? Aku ga mau liat kamu nangis Cuma karena senpai Ichigo! Janji ya?" kata Hinamori masih memelukku. Aku mengangguk pelan. Mungkin, aku harus melupakannya.

Saat di rumah, aku menyetel radio yang ada di kamarku. Terdengar lagu Haruskah Ku Mati dari Ada Band. Tanpa terasa, air mataku mengalir lagi. Aku langsung mengganti stasiun radio itu, tapi terdengar lagu Menjaga Hati dari Yovie and Nuno. Aku menangis semakin kencang. Untung aku sendirian di rumah, kalo ada Byakuya-nii bisa-bisa dia nyusul ke sekolah buat nyari tau siapa yang bikin aku nangis. Aku mengambil file dan membukanya. Ku lihat ada sebuah gambar seorang anak laki-laki. Gambar senpai Ichigo. Aku membuatnya saat masih di Klub Lukis. Air mataku jatuh membasahi gambar itu. Di samping gambar itu terdapat namanya dengan huruf katakana dan ada juga sedikit tulisan ku di belakangnya.

**Let me draw your self for the last time before I forget you forever!**

**Thanks before and after. You make me understand about love and love musn't be mine. You make me smile, cry, confuse, angry, laugh, etc. You are very precious for me. One more time, thanks for everything, My dearest senpai Ichigo! I always remember you in my heart!**

Aku semakin menangis melihatnya. Aku merobek gambar itu dari fileku. Aku meremasnya dan membuangnya di tong sampah yang ada di kamar. Aku akan melupakanmu!

"Demo, aku takut waktu kamu mau lupain dia, kamu akan sering ketemu dia!" kata Hinamori saat aku menceritakan semuanya.

"Iya juga, tapi semoga aja ga!" kataku pelan. Aku dan Hinamori pergi ke kantin. Saat di tangga aku melihat melihat senpai Ichigo dengan pacarnya. Deg! Jantungku, kenapa? Nafasku juga terasa sesak dan berat sekali. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Aku terus memegang dadaku yang terasa sesak. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir.

"Kamu kenapa, Rukia? Kamu pucet banget!" kata Hinamori sambil melihatku. Aku menggeleng. Aku melihat senpai Ichigo, ternyata dia juga melihatku dengan wajah yang sedikit-ingat hanya sedikit-cemas. Aku terjatuh terduduk di tangga. Senpai Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya. Hinamori terlihat panik.

"Ichigo, ayo!" kata Orihime sambil menarik Ichigo pergi. Senpai Ichigo masih melihatku. Semakin jauh senpai Ichigo pergi, sesakku semakin menghilang. Kenapa? Kenapa aku jadi kaya gini?

Keesokan harinya, aku berjalan ke perpustakaan untuk menenangkan diri. Saat aku membuka pintu perpustakaan, terlihat senpai Ichigo sedang duduk di salah satu bangku sendirian. Dadaku terasa sesak lagi. Belum sempat aku keluar, senpai Ichigo melihatku. Aku tersenyum kecil dan pergi keluar. Aku berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkan perpustakaan sebelum sesakku semakin terasa. Sebentar lagi, dia akan lulus dan pergi meninggalkan sekolah ini. Dia cinta pertamaku. Aku sangat ingin terus bersamanya. Aku ga mau memiliki akir kaya Alya di film Cinta Pertama karena tidak mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Sunny. Aku harus gimana? Aku sudah di benci senpai Ichigo! Sesampainya di kelas, ada sebuah pengumuman. Aku tak bisa mendengarnya karena kelasku ramai. Tanpa sadar, aku mengetik sms.

**To: senpai Ichigo**

**Senpai, td da pngmuman pa? klsku rme jd g dgr!**

Terkirim. Aku kaget saat tau aku mengirim ke senpai Ichigo. Aku terpaku. Tiba-tiba hpku terasa bergetar. Terlihat nama senpai Ichigo. Aku senang. Akirnya di bales juga.

**From: senpai Ichigo**

**Kls 1 ma 2 lbur krn kls 3 try out**

**To: senpai Ichigo**

**Smpe kpn?**

**From: senpai Ichigo**

**Snen.**

**To: senpai Ichigo**

**Oh, tnx y!**

**From: senpai Ichigo**

**Iya. Ni siapa?**

**To: senpai Ichigo**

**Ni Rukia kls 1**

**From: senpai Ichigo**

**Rukia? 1 brp?**

**To: senpai Ichigo**

**1.4**

**From: senpai Ichigo**

**Hooo… haha okelah kalau bgtu!**

Aku senang. Akirnya setelah beberapa lama di bales juga! Aku membuat folder khusus untuk menyimpam semua smsnya. Aku masih terus tersenyum senang.

Hari terus berlalu, tanpa terasa satu bulan lagi akan ujian nasional. Aku sudah ga pernah lagi smsan dengan dia. Sms itu adalah yang pertama dan terakir. Semakin terasa bahwa aku sangat menyukainya. Aku menulis status di fbku yang satu lagi. Dimana ga ada satupun yang tau kalo fb itu milikku. Nama fb itu adalah Chappy Chappy. Nama yang aneh!

**Chappy Chappy** senpai Ichigo… can I say that I love you before you have pass the national exam? I really love you! You're my 1st love T.T

Aku ngelikein dari fb asliku. Ternyata saat itu senpai Ichigo sedang ol. Ntah kenapa aku menangis. Aku mencoba chat dengannya.

**Me:** konbanwa :D

**Ichigo:** konbanwa

**Me:** udah malem belom tidur?

Ga ada balesan. Aku sudah bisa menduganya. Aku butuh kesempatan untuk memutar semuanya. Aku ingin mengulang masa-masa MOS lagi! Onegai…

Seluruh murid kelas tiga berhasil melewati UN dengan baik. Semua mendapat nilai yang terbaik. Aku masih belum mengungkapkan perasaanku. Senpai Ichigo lewat di depanku. Mungkin untuk yang terakir sebelum ia pergi keluar kota untuk kuliah. Tak ada Orihime. Inilah kesempatanku satu-satunya, tapi aku masih terdiam. Aku tidak bisa memanggilnya. Ia pergi semakin menjauh. Aku masih tetap diam. Aku menengok. Dia sudah tidak terlihat. Aku berlari mengejarnya. Sampai di depan rel, akirnya aku melihatnya. Dia ada di seberang rel. Aku ingin menyebrang, tapi kereta lewat sehingga menghalangiku. Saat kereta sudah lewat, tak ada lagi senpai Ichigo. Aku berlari mencarinya, namun nihil. Air mataku mengalir.

"Senpai Ichigoooooo…."

**_The End_

* * *

**

Hey, minna! Ending yang menggantung ya? Hahaha… itulah yang kurasakan untuk saat ini, tapi ga tau deh kedepannya gimana! Gara-gara pas bikin fic ini aku sambil denger lagu yang galau-galau, aku jadi nangis sendiri! Hiks hiks hiks… Review kalian sangat berharga lho untuk membangkitkanku o.O? review please…

This fiction it's for Japan that have a disaster. Wish that they can be ok! #PrayForJapan


End file.
